


beauty just as well

by platonics



Series: femslash february 2021! [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crush at First Sight, Femslash February, First Aid, First Meetings, Flirting, Home Invasion, Major Character Injury, Meet-Cute, Nonbinary Shinguji Korekiyo, Other, Trans Shinguji Korekiyo, Unresolved Sexual Tension, or more like meet ugly, some mild suggestiveness, stab wounds, they're gonna be okay tho dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics
Summary: "Don't call the police," they urge, voice strained. Their eyes are glued to the phone in her hand now, and yeah, maybe that's something she should've done already, actually. "I'm just looking for a first aid kit. I just need a first aid kit and then you will never see me again."In the middle of an ordinary night, Himiko finds her life turning on a dime.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Yumeno Himiko
Series: femslash february 2021! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137242
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	beauty just as well

**Author's Note:**

> femslash feb day 7: eyes
> 
> i was already planning on doing himikiyo for a later day, but it's been a shitty couple days and i came up w this excellent idea so im breaking my repeating ships rule bc i can :) 
> 
> also in this fic (and basically all my fics including them) kiyo is transfem; any rude comments abt this fic not being appropriate for femslash feb will result in me stealing all your teeth

There's a thud from down the hall. A loud thud, like something falling, or...no, like a cupboard slamming. Even in her grogginess, Himiko recognizes that sound. It's one she's made before, clumsily bumping against a bathroom cupboard and making the loose door of it slam. Often, though not always, it happens when she's trying to navigate in the dark.

The first thought to jump to, then, would be that it was Angie doing the same thing. Except there's a problem with that. Angie, for all her wonderful traits, isn't what most people would call considerate. Middle of the night or not, the idea of not turning on a light for Himiko's sake probably wouldn't occur to her. Being woken up suddenly with some commotion or another is just an occupational hazard of living with her, and she's her oldest friend, so she deals with it.

Rolling over in bed, she listens hard, hoping for some kind of familiar Angie sound that might reassure her. It's probably not a big deal, but still, there's a gnawing feeling of anxiety in her chest that's going to make it awfully hard to drift off to sleep again. There's another bump, a rustle. She can't really tell, straining to hear, but she thinks that perhaps something really did fall this time.

Angie's a lot of things, but she isn't usually clumsy.

Slowly, trying to keep her breathing under control, she lets a hand curl around the edge of her covers, peeling down the sheets, blanket, heavy comforter. Her heart is pounding out of control, leaving her feeling fuzzy and lightheaded. The pitch black darkness probably doesn't help with that either, but if her suspicions are true, she doesn't want to turn on any lights.

She can't alert the intruder, she thinks as she slowly, slowly eases her way out of bed, flinching when the mattress creaks softly. Himiko reaches out and grabs her phone from the bedside table, gripping it so tightly her hand almost cramps.

Is Angie asleep? Is she even aware of this? Maybe...maybe she invited someone over, but no, there was no one when Himiko went to bed, and if her roommate _did_ invite someone over in the middle of the night, surely there'd be something else to wake her before now, light or conversation or _something_.

She opens her bedroom door just a crack, peeking out into the darkened hallway. She can't see anything out of place from here, but without the door in the way, she can hear better, and the quiet sounds of someone, a _person_ , fumbling around for something are still going.

The bathroom is right down the hall. Later, she'll have time to wonder why she didn't try to get Angie first, but in the moment, investigating on her own is the automatic reflex she follows.

Once she gets close enough to spy a silhouette standing in front of the bathroom sink, so much taller than Angie, adrenaline is the only thing pushing her forward. Pure animal instinct shielding her from the reality that there's a total stranger in her bathroom. Lunging forward into the room, she turns on the light, trying to sound intimidating when she asks, "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

It doesn't quite work, the words coming through just as shaky as they are sharp, but the stranger doesn't try to attack her, so that's something. They're very tall, just as she gathered from the shadow, and skinny. Long, dark hair, dark clothes. Dark face mask, hiding nearly everything except the brightest, most intense amber eyes she's ever seen. Their gaze is piercing, like they're looking directly into her soul. It's so distracting that for a moment she not only forgets that they broke into her apartment, she doesn't notice the blood dripping onto the floor.

"Don't call the police," they urge, voice strained. Their eyes are glued to the phone in her hand now, and yeah, maybe that's something she should've done already, actually. "I'm just looking for a first aid kit. I just need a first aid kit and then you will never see me again."

It's then that Himiko notices the blood, staining their shirt and oozing out between the fingers of the hand clamped to their side. There's droplets on the floor and smeared down the front of the counter. Lower down, the cupboard below the sink is wide open, its contents scattered and messy.

"Oh my god," she says, hand over her mouth. "Are you okay?"

"Splendid," they hiss. "First aid kit. Please. I need bandages."

"I...I should call 119." She isn't interested in calling the cops anymore, more concerned about their apparent stab wound than the whole break-in thing, but an ambulance sounds like a pretty good idea.

_"No."_ It's a significantly more forceful response than she was expecting, making her flinch, but she nods. Why she's taking orders from them, she isn't really sure, but she gets the first aid kit from its shelf anyway. With their significant height advantage, she's a little surprised they didn't notice it there after she turned on the light, but it's whatever.

They must have put some kind of spell on her, staring at her like that.

As soon as she gets it down, they move in close to flip the kit open with their free hand, sifting through the contents.

"Are you sure about this?" she asks. "That looks pretty serious. I really think...maybe you should go to the hospital? Maybe you should've done that instead of coming here? How did you even get in?"

"A window was open." They cock their head curiously, as if amused by the fact that she asked such a question. "It's just a flesh wound. Didn't hit anything important."

"Do you really know that? Are you a doctor or something?"

They pause just long enough to be suspicious, then cough out a strained laugh.

"No, not a doctor, but I have some medical knowledge. Just---" They hiss in pain the instant they move their hand away from their side, then immediately put it back. "Help me with these bandages."

She does, powerless to resist. A bony, spidery-fingered hand is just barely pulled away from the wound. A torn, bloody shirt is hitched up. And then she's helping to press gauze to a truly nasty looking injury, leaning down to see better as she winds bandages around them. Is it really just a flesh wound? She doesn't know enough to say herself. Part of her is thinking of that, and part of her is thinking of the warmth of their skin under her fingers, the sharp jut of their hipbone, drawing her gaze to the waistband of their pants.

"Um," she says, face hot as she forces her gaze back up to their heavily bandaged side. "Is that alright?"

"It will do for now." Even with pain evident in the tension of every inch of their body, hand continually twitching towards their side again before being forced away, they were shockingly beautiful. Those eyes studied her like she was a newly discovered species, something to be memorized and savored with total abandon.

"Are you going to be okay?" As she asks, she straightens up to her full height again, because yeah, that was more than a little awkward. "I mean, someone did this to you on purpose, right? Someone...tried to hurt you."

The fabric of their mask creases, making her think they must be smiling underneath it despite the pain.

"Yes, well, I tried to hurt them first," they say. "And that's all I'm going to tell you." She finds a bottle of Advil in the cabinet behind the mirror, offering it to them. They swallow two pills dry, ignoring the water glass sitting beside the sink.

"...Maybe you shouldn't have done that." They're likely a criminal for more than just being in the apartment right now then, but she's already decided she isn't going to tell anyone. Not knowing details is probably for the best.

"Perhaps you're right. Temptations are frightening things indeed, yes? In any case, I should be getting out of your hair now, shouldn't I? I did promise to go after getting the first aid kit."

"Wait!" Her voice is probably too loud considering they only barely started to make a move for the bathroom door, but she can't help it. "I don't even know your name."

"Have you considered the idea that the oversight was intentional?"

"I'm not going to call the cops, okay? This was really weird and creepy and everything, but you seem like you have enough going on as it is. I just..." She looks down, a little embarrassed to be talking about her emotions more with a total stranger than she normally did even with her closest friends. "I feel like I care about you a little now. I want to know you're okay."

"So now it's turned into staying in touch?" They raise an eyebrow now, tired in the bright, bathroom light.

"I...I dunno. What if you collapse on the way home or...wherever you're going?"

"Shinguuji Korekiyo."

"Yumeno Himiko."

This time they're definitely smiling, she can see it in their eyes.

"Then shall I give you my number, Yumeno Himiko?" At some point, they've backed her against the doorframe, surrounding her. Engulfing her, even though they're still kind of hunched over, protecting their wound. Their other hand rests on her shoulder, ice cold fingertips grazing the side of her neck.

"Yeah." She's leaning up, mindlessly seeking their covered lips like a plant reaching for light, and they pull back, shaking their head fondly.

"Taking advantage of an injured person, are you?" they tease, clearly not serious. "The nerve is beautiful, I must say, but I'm afraid this doesn't come off on the first date." They tug at their mask lightly in explanation, expression seeming to suggest there's plenty of other things they _would_ take off for her, injury or not.

"Who said this was a date?" she protests gently, needing to break up the tension.

"Is it not? Hmm, my mistake then."

"You're horrible." She laughs, not sure when she got comfortable joking around with them. She sees the grin in their eyes again as she brushes a hand through their hair, and they nod.

"Yes," Korekiyo says, making her wonder if sounding so seductive comes naturally to them. "I am."

"Just shut up and give me your number."

"On second thought, maybe I could spend a few hours on your couch after all, assuming you don't mind sparing it."

"Sure," Himiko says. "I don't mind at all."

**Author's Note:**

> they're girlfriends your honor
> 
> also a couple details that didn't make it into the actual fic:  
> 1) himiko later finds out angie went out late and wasn't even there as all of this was going on lmao  
> 2) yes, kiyo got stabbed mid-murder attempt and decided to stay at himiko's for the sake of an alibi but also for the sake of Feelings


End file.
